rosalies love
by AmazinglyEnough123
Summary: this is my version of how rosalie finds and saves emmett


**Yeah so I deleted this story, but then I decided to post it again.**

**This story is from Rosalies point of view... It's just how I imagined Emmett was changed. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse... or any of the Characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

I was out hunting, about to pounce on a young deer when I saw him. It surprised when he came through the trees, for he was by far the most beautiful human I had ever seen, which is saying something because vampires do not usually find humans attractive. But I don't know, something about him… just enchanted me.

I knew there was a human close by so I had to find an animal to quench my thirst, before I could lose control and kill the human. The smell of the mans blood suddenly hit me as he crept closer to the deer, trying to get a better shot at it, I had to leave, I couldn't kill the deer in front of him of course. So I wondered around and found the sent of a mountain lion.

As I was running I couldn't stop thinking of the man. What was his name? Would he like me? Why was he so far from civilization? Would he think I was pretty? It also made me chuckle that humans had to use guns to hunt, they were such silly weapons; all they do is fire metal balls at things to kill them, how strange. But then I remembered that humans were very weak and were easily injured, and I could sort of understand the need for them, I mean they couldn't just run up and kill something with their hands and teeth like I could. I slowed to a walk as I neared the mountain lion. I crouched low, hidden behind a bush then pounced.

The lion didn't stand a chance. I snapped its neck before it even realized what was happening. But even as my teeth sunk into the lions flesh, I still couldn't stop thinking about the man. It was strange, I never thought this much about most people, especially since I had never actually met the guy, but something about his muscular body his brown curly hair and dark blue eyes captivated me. After I disposed of the carcass I was tempted to find the man again but I was worried that I might not be able to control myself, though I probably could after my meal. I was still debating with myself about finding him and before I realized it I was walking back towards the clearing I had first seen him.

He wasn't there, but I was just about to follow his sent when I smelt a bear. It didn't worry me, if it crossed my path I could take care of it easily. I was walking away when my reflection in a creek caught my eye, it amazed me how good I always looked, even troubled by a beautiful human that I had never met, and hunting a mountain lion, I was still gorgeous. Then I heard it. A defining roar, a gun shot another roar then a scream, the chaos was no more than a few miles away, another scream met my ears and I knew at once what was happening. I flew through the forest only thinking 'no, not him, please, not him'. How could I be so stupid? Of course the bear was hunting, it was spring, the end of hibernation.

I stopped on the edge of a clearing, too horrified to do anything. The bear seemed to be playing with him. It was swinging him around in its jaws then it suddenly let go and he flew against a tree. It was horrible. Then I finally came to my senses. I was a vampire! What the hell was I doing standing here! With that I let loose a horrendous roar and attacked. I pulled the bear off the poor man and fought with it until I could finally kill it. I ran over to the man and it looked like he was badly injured, but some how he was still conscious. His blood smelled so delicious, but somehow I could control my bloodlust. I knew I had to get him to Carlisle, but he might not make it, because of me or his injuries… unless… no I couldn't trust myself enough to do that! But Carlisle could, but was I strong enough to make it? Was he? But then I remembered the bear. Of course, that might help! But I have to hurry; I ran over and drank as much of the bear's blood as I possibly could in as short of time as I could, then flew back to the man and scooped him up and ran.

I ran as fast as I could go, not knowing is either of us could make it. I kept whispering 'you can make it, you can do this, just be strong' over and over again, it was to encourage him to stay alive, but also to get me to keep going.

I don't know how I made it but I did, I sprinted into my house screaming for Carlisle. He met me as I was sprinting into my room. I laid the poor man on my bed and moved aside to let Carlisle examine him. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"He's badly injured. It looks like he has a broken leg, arm and probably some ribs. And there's probably some internal bleeding. He won't make it even if we take him to a hospital."

"Then change him! He can't die!" if I could I'd probably be crying. I couldn't explain the attachment I had to this man. I didn't even know his name! But I couldn't let him die, not after what he'd been through. I had to save him somehow.

"Rose, are you sure?"

"Sure, SURE?! Of course I'm fucking sure!!!!" Again I couldn't explain it.

"Okay, just calm down." And with that he bent down and bit the mans neck.

The man started to roll around in agony, I remembered when I was changed, it was the most painful thing anyone could ever imagine, fire in your veins. Yet I felt relieved that he would live, and that I could actually get to know him.

"Thank you Carlisle." With that he nodded and walked out.

I don't know what to do, I sit in the corner of the room watching, Esme and Edward are out hunting and won't be back until tomorrow. Carlisle is at the hospital most of the time; it was just luck that he was here when I needed him.

I decided I might as well try to clean him up, I got a sponge and started to rub away the blood, I was still surprised that I made it, but I couldn't help feeling proud. And again I was taken aback by how handsome he was, even when he was screaming in pain.

The days went by with Carlisle, Esme and Edward checking in every once in a while. On day three Edward came in to sit by me.

"Hey, how is he?" He asked

"Not sure, but it should be getting close."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to be in as much pain as before, does he?"

"Yeah, I guess not."

"What does he think?"

"He's wondering when his punishment will be over" I looked over at my brother with a questioning look.

"He thinks this is his punishment for his crazy years, that you're an angel and Carlisle is God." He chuckled.

"Hmmm… interesting."

"Are you sure you don't want to know his name?"

"Yes" I sighed "I want some surprises when he finishes." Edward chuckled again, got up and left.

A few more hours went by when suddenly the man screamed, his heart had stopped beating. He was done. I was at his side in a flash. He looked around and then at me, I could see the surprise in his eyes when he saw me, and before I could say anything he blurt out "where am I?"

"You're well… at my house in Forks, Washington. My name is Rosalie."

"Oh… uh… hi, I'm Emmett. Um… what happened?"

"Well you were out hunting and then you were attacked by a bear. I was able to pull the bear off you but you were really badly injured, so I carried you back here and was able so save you…sort of… it kind of depends on how you look at it."

"Wait, wait, wait, you pulled the bear off me?" I nodded weakly "But how is that possible? What are you?"

"I'm… a vampire, and now so are you. I'm sorry! It was the only way to save you and I couldn't just let you die!"

"I'm a vampire? That's awesome! Well not so much the blood drinking and everything. But that's still so cool!"

His reaction surprised me, how could he be so happy? He's so odd, when I found out what I was I had cried (if I could). I called Esme, Edward and Carlisle into my room to help me explain things to Emmett. We told him about how our coven only drinks animal blood and how our appearance changes and everything he wanted to know.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**...Please...**

**Edward and Emmett will give you a kiss!**

**Edward: We Will?**

**Me: YES!**

**Emmett: Come on it will be FUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!**

**(Rosalie slaps Emmett)**

**Emmett: OUCH! what was that for?**

**Rosalie: i know that didnt hurt**

**Emmett:SO it was stil the thought**

**Rosalie: you just sound way too excited to be kissing other girls**

**Emmett: i AM excited who wouldnt be excited to kiss amazing reviewers!**

**Edward: hmmm... true...**

**Rosalie: you too?.. good thing bella isnt here**

**(Edwards face turns even whiter)**

**Me: dont worry i talked to here shes fine with it**

**Edward: oh good...**

**Emmett: SO WE GET TO KISS THEM?!?!?!**

**Me: yes**

**Emmett and Edward: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
